


The Affair that Never Happened

by CupidsMusings



Category: Voltage Inc., 教師たちの秘密の放課後 | After School Affairs (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidsMusings/pseuds/CupidsMusings
Summary: It was her third and final year at Seishun High School. A year that was coveted by most and looked back on with cherished memories. For this particular student though, she found herself in a peculiar situation that set a catalyst for things to come.
Relationships: Kagari Shinichi x reader, unrequited reader x Utsumi Chiharu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I had this idea for a while now, about four months actually until I finally decided to give in to the creative itch and write it. I always wondered what it would be like to write a story where a student slowly falls in love with Shinichi and him with her as well. Knowing his past, without spoiling anything for people that haven't read his story yet, I thought it would make for an interesting story.

The sun was in the process of sinking behind towering buildings and tree lines. The sky was a burst of orange, pink and purple and the warmth of summer stuck to the skin in a way that was a mixture of comfort and discomfort. It was an odd feeling, but not as odd as the scene displayed in front of the young woman. It was odd, it really was, for now, she felt a peculiar chill run down her spine. It froze her limbs and she just stood in her spot. The two in front of her took no notice of her presence and she was positive that in the future she would be grateful.

Her hand that had been gently grasping the doorknob found itself tightly gripping it. Would it count as peeping if she was staring at them through the window constructed in the door? It wasn’t like she wanted to see what she was, but there she was, feeling like a voyeur. A voice called to her, one that sent her skin crawling in surprise. His footsteps grew closer and she jerked her hand away from the doorknob and turned her body to face him. It was Kagari-sensei, both her math and homeroom teacher.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he neared, his tone matching the suspicious glint in his gaze.

“I was supposed to meet up with Chiharu,” she told him, purposely making her voice louder than it needed to be. “We were gonna study.”

“That’s fine, but there’s no need to yell.” He stated and let his expression visibly show his exasperation with her.

Her response was to giggle in a feigned way that reminded one of a ditzy girl from a high school drama. As the two stared at one another the door to the clubroom opened.

“What’s with the commotion?” It was a familiar voice, one that caused her heart to skip a beat.

But just as it fluttered against her breast it quickly dispersed into sharp shards. The remaining scraps of her heart sunk deep into her stomach. The next figure to appear from behind him was her English teacher. She was successful in keeping her teasing smile in place as she shrugged her shoulders in response to Chiharu’s chiding. Should she mention it when the two were able to be alone or should she reframe from saying anything all together? Student-teacher relationships were scandalous, sure, but they still happened. It wasn’t as if she wanted to tattle on the two of them, she was just curious about how the boy she had come to love got into such a capricious relationship. He was by no means the type that would trick or be tricked, so it was safe to assume the two were serious about one another.

“You’re late, {Name}.” Chiharu stated and the tone took on a serious note that did not match up with what she just saw.

“Well, I’m sure you weren’t too bored.” She thought to herself as she played the role of school-slacker.

“What are you gonna do if it’s your fault that the dating ban doesn’t get lifted?” Chiharu asked her with a quirked brow.

“Who says I’m even following the dating ban?” She commented with a kittenish smile that caused all three of the people around her to stare at her in shock. “It was a joke.”

With a roll of her eyes, she walked passed both Chiharu and her English teacher.

“That wasn’t a very amusing joke,” Kagari-sensei said and she could feel his cold gaze against her back.

“It’s not my fault your sense of humor is as bland as bread.” She called to him from over her shoulder, her amused smirk only proving to goad him on.

He didn’t respond to her and merely called to her English teacher, telling her to follow him. As she took a seat at the student council table she watched with a lethargic gaze as Chiharu joined her.

“You need help in math, right?” He said as he brought out the study materials from his schoolbag.

“Yep, yep.” She nodded as she placed her own study materials on the table.

A day had passed, and the curiosity of the entire situation had gotten the better of her. Sure, she was heartbroken, but she was also a girl with an overactive imagination. She would slyly look from her English teacher to Chiharu. When did it happen? Her English teacher had been given the job to overlook the student council, which Chiharu was part of. Was it then? The two of them alone in a quiet room, talking about school life and the pressures that both of them had? And as time progressed, so did their feelings. By the way, the two were practically mauling each other in the student council room, she couldn’t help but smirk to herself.

“Chiharu, you sly dog!” She thought to herself as she turned her attention to the front of the class.

Usually, this part of the day would be her study period, for she was a foreign student from the states, but she chose to sit in and observe. There was no objection from her teacher, and the other students, though they thought it odd, didn’t say anything either. As class dragged on, she never let her eyes strain from the two.

“{Last Name}-san!” The teacher called to her, which caused her to instinctively straighten her posture. Was she staring too much? Wait. No that didn’t make any sense. Of course, she would be staring at her teacher.  


“Yes?” She asked with a polite smile.  


It wasn’t until she took a good look around her did she notice that students had left for lunch. With an owlish blink, she tried to keep the embarrassed heat that crawled up the back of her neck at bay.  


“I know this block is study period for you and I was wondering if something was wrong. You’ve never attended this class until today.” Amano-sensei started, each word chosen carefully. “I heard that Kagari-sensei was supposed to meet with you to discuss your current score in his class. Were you perhaps hiding out here in order not to meet him?”  


Well, that was a wonderful excuse. She herself had completely forgotten about the meeting she had with Kagari-sensei. He wasn’t going to be too pleased with her and she had his class for her last class-period so it wasn’t like she could avoid him.  


“Yeah,” she lied with ease, but the troubled smile she gave was genuine, as was what she said next. “You know how it is. You know you’re failing, you see with your own eyes that you’re failing, and the last thing you want is for someone to also acknowledge it.”

Her mind wandered to the days of her schooling in America. Some teachers were nice, but others… Others would flatly state that she was a hopeless cause in certain subjects. One such subject being math. Those teachers would be flippant in their remarks, which made it easier for their comments to roll off her shoulders, but Kagari-sensei was different. His words would probably be like thin blades piercing deep within her carefully constructed blasé exterior. The thought did not bring a lick of amusement or joy to her. It was decided, she would leave school right then with a feigned stomach ache. Why should she have to go and sit through something that darkened her mood?

No. Running away would only push back the inevitable. She’d go in, act nonchalant and crack a joke or two before promising to do better. After that, she would promptly leave and as a reward, she’d say screw curfew later on and go party in her old stomping grounds.

“I’m sure Kagari-sensei will be fair, and maybe even offer to tutor you!” Amano-sensei said and flashed her an optimistic smile.  
“It’s hard to believe you when you still sound like you don’t even believe what you’re saying.” She couldn’t help but laugh, the pitiful smile turning into one of amusement once more. “But there’s no helping it right? If I can I’ll try and have a talk with him before school ends.”  
The worried furrow of Amano-sensei’s brows eased apart and her smile, which was once forced, was one of genuine happiness. Well, while looking at Amano-sensei this way, she wasn’t all that surprised why Chiharu decided to pursue the woman despite the age difference and the fact she was an educator.

“{Name}!” A voice called to her.

It was a great distraction actually, for sitting at her desk in anticipation for Kagari’s arrival was nerve-wracking. Her classmate had come over to ask her the answer to one of the questions for their English homework. She was more than willing to give him the answer with a quick explanation, which she doubted he even listened to because he scurried off back to his seat before she even finished.

She opened her mouth to playfully snap at him but the sharp sound of the classroom door sliding open caused her lips to screw shut. Kagari walked in with his usual stern expression and clean-cut suit. So polished and pristine, and despite the fact that she knew he was human she often wondered if he was actually an android sent from the future. On that thought, she drifted into a daydream in which he was an android. Sent back in time to mold the mind of one particular student and if it resulted in failure he’d have to kill them.

“What kind of weird terminator style day-dream are you having?” She mused to herself as she tried to keep her chuckling at bay.

When she turned her attention in his direction, she felt pinned in place when their eyes met. His eyes, cold gray and calculating, watched her with thinly veiled annoyance. Shame washed over her and she couldn’t help but look out the window. It wasn’t like she missed their meeting on purpose! So why did she feel so guilty? Maybe that’s just what his gaze did to her. It tore her apart and looked into her most embarrassing crevices. So annoying.

She propped her left elbow on her desk and rested her chin in her palm. Using her fingers, she made it a point to press them gently against her face in a natural way to hide its lower portion. It wasn’t as if that truly did anything, but to her, it felt as if she was able to shield at least some of herself from his penetrating gaze.

It was in the midst of class that her name was called. It was sudden and it was a dreaded thing. Was he calling her up to answer an equation in a weird punishment type way for missing their meeting? No… No, he wasn’t a child. It was more likely because he wanted to make sure she was paying attention. To be fair she was, but to also be fair it wasn’t as if she understood what was happening. And she wasn’t the type to ask for him to go over a certain equation one more time. That’s as embarrassing as walking up to the board to answer the question scribbled across. This also wasn’t the type of situation where one could fake it until they made it.

With poise, she stood up from her seat and nonchalantly walked up to the board. She could feel everyone’s gaze on her but it was his gray eyes that pierced through her. With great effort, she thought of what she guessed to be the correct way to answer it. She steadied her fingers as she pressed the white chalk against the board. Her collected and calm façade was flawless and she would have been proud of herself if Kagari-sensei hadn’t released the most troubled sigh someone could have.

“You used the wrong formula to answer it. It should have actually been…” As he explained it he quickly made work of the chalk to write out the proper formula and answer.

But like, could she go sit back down? How long should she stand there all awkward like?

“You may go sit back down now.” He sighed.

She gave a mock salute before making her way back to her desk. When she sat she made sure that her posture was unperturbed by what just occurred. It wasn’t that big of a deal honestly. It really wasn’t. But the shame of embarrassment washed over her in tidal waves and it left her distracted. Time passed by incredibly slow after that, and she didn’t know whether to be thankful or not. With dread in her heart and the ring of the bell signaling the end of final classes, she slowly packed her belongings into her school bag. As she eased each object inside she listened closely as multiple feet shuffled across the floor. The voices that once filled the room grew distant and soon she found that it was only her and Kagari-sensei.

“Kagari-sensei,” she smiled as she walked over to him, her voice feigning an easy-going tone. “I’m sorry about missing our meeting.”

That was when she bowed, but when she glanced up she saw that he was only eyeing her with slight disinterred. Well, that was, to put quite frankly, hella rude. With all her effort she made sure that her aggravation didn’t show in her expression or voice.

“I completely forgot, I’m very sorry.” She told him, except this time she straightened her posture. No use bowing to someone that was so rudely ignoring her sincerity. To be fair, she knew it was her own fault, but he didn’t have to look at her as if she was the one annoying him. He was equally annoying too.

“That’s fine, we can discuss what it was now.” He stated primly.

“Alright.” She said and leaned casually against the teacher’s desk. “What was it you wanted to talk about.”

“It is quite obvious, isn’t it? It’s not as if you aren’t aware you’re failing my class. As both your homeroom and math teacher, I wanted to let you know that if you fail the next test or any test after that one, you’ll likely fail the class.” He told her.

“I know that, well not the failing the class part, but I figured that I needed to do better on my tests to raise my score. That’s why I have been studying with Chiharu.” She told him with a small, proud smile.

He did not look impressed.

“If you were actually trying to improve you would have been able to answer the question today in class. It was a very basic formula.” He told her in that stern voice of his that sounded more dictator than educator.

Anger boiled in her and she didn’t bother hiding it. Her brows furrowed and her eyes squinted into a sharp glare. If he was taken aback, he didn’t show it. Instead, the two stood in silence, both just staring at each other.

“Well, you can’t deny that I’m wrong.” He finally spoke.

She continued to stare, well glare, at him for another moment. What was she supposed to say to that? She was trying and screw him for not believing in her. He knew nothing about her so how dare he act as if he did.

“You should be studying more than with Chiharu. It is rather obvious that you can’t grasp math as fast as others.”

Did he just call her stupid?

“I suggest you study more than an hour and a half every night, as well as studying with Chiharu after school ends as much as you can.”

He kept talking but she stopped listening. He was just like all the others, just like she thought. With a false smile and words coated with sweetness and venom, she finally said, “I will keep that in mind Kagari-sensei. I best be on my way now, since I have a meeting with Chiharu to study.”

She didn’t even wait for his response and walked briskly passed him. Once she exited the room she found herself wanting to slam her fist into a wall. Or a person. Preferably Kagari-sensei. While she walked towards the usual room she used to meet with Chiharu she fished her phone out of her skirt and scrolled through her contacts before she found the chat she was looking for.

“Hey, loser, wanna meet up tonight? Haven’t seen you in a while.” She texted to the male on the other end.

“Sure, sure. What time and the regular place?” The person responded.  
“9:00, by that time it will be less likely for someone to enter my room. And yeah the regular place is fine.”

“Can’t wait,” the person responded and added a cute winking emoticon before replying with one more speech bubble. “I’m guessing something happened. Don’t worry, you can lean on my shoulder and cry if you want.”

“Screw you, whose gonna be crying?” She muttered under her breath while she replied with an eye-roll emoticon.

When she arrived at the door, she placed her phone in her pocket once more before taking a deep breath. She forced her usual amused smirk and made sure her tone was extra teasing as she entered the room to greet the male with whom she was in love with.


	2. Sleeping Beauty and the Drunkard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed to let off steam, and who wouldn't in the overbearing school that thought of fun like it was a nonsensical emotion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively short, but I felt that the ending was a nice cliff hanger to leave off on. I’ve already started work on the next chapter and it’s proving to be longer than chapter 1, so that’s a good counterbalance I think.

The sun had long set and Tokyo was sent into darkness, but despite this, it felt as if it breathed with life. People scattered about the streets, either tired or filled with glee of the day’s end. City lights ebbed away the night and laughter made it feel like the sun had never set. {Name} herself felt the twinge of unease and slight guilt as she wandered the streets to her old stomping grounds. She was always given a 10 o’clock curfew, and never before had she broken that curfew. But, if she were, to be honest with herself, the school’s rules were starting to become rather stifling. It was as if they never wanted their students to have any fun. It was just study, study, study.

“You’ll have enough time to have fun in college!” Some would say.

But wasn’t college supposed to be more of a challenge? High school was the better choice to have fun. When you’re old enough to know better, but dumb enough to do it anyways without any large consequences.

A voice that brought back memories from the past sounded from behind her and before she could turn around an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. She was jostled forward a bit but with good reflexes, she steadied herself. A smile, one of genuine amusement, broke out across her face as she looked upward into the eyes of cool gray that always had a hint of mischievousness dancing across their borders.

“Having fun at that prep school of yours?” He asked and gave her a smirk that would have any other girl swooning.

“As if,” she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as the two of them fell in step with one another. “They’re always on your case if your grades aren’t up and none of them seem to care about any of the students' well-being. It’s as if they see us as manufactured robots they need to continue to program to function correctly in “grown-up society”. My teacher even told me that I wasn’t trying enough with my studies. I have been though. I really have!”

It was then that her blood rose in anger once more as she thought back to her conversation earlier.

“Too bad your school just recently became coed.” She continued with a somber expression.

“Aw,” her friend chuckled and pinched her cheek to stretch one side of her mouth into a smile. “I wish you were there too. There was only one girl who transferred to our school this year. She’s really cute and very easy to tease.”

“Try not to pounce on her. If she’s a good girl like you’re suggesting I think it would be best to leave her alone. You have many other girls wanting your phone number, right?”

“You know a man such as myself only wants to chase what others tell him not to.”

“Akira,” she laughed, albeit slightly exasperated, “you’re not a kindergartner.”

“I’m not being immature, this is how anyone would react. Any good red-blooded male anyways. Although, if you’re worried, maybe you could keep me company instead.” He purred and slyly moved his hand to lightly graze over her right breast as they walked.

“No thanks,” she scoffed with a playful smirk. “I’d rather remain disease-free, thank you.”

Used to his antics and having no feeling of sexual attraction for him, she found it hard to feel hot-and-bothered from his light caresses. But, knowing that if you gave Akira an inch he would take the whole mile, she moved her body and playfully skipped out of his reach.

“I don’t have anything of the sort. I always use protection.” He told her and took one long stride to catch up with her.

“Right, right.” She hummed and gave him a look that showed her doubt.

“C’mon trust me! Does this face look like that of a liar?” He asked and let his smile fall so he’d give her a more serious expression.

“Yes!” She laughed and playfully hit his arm.

“Screw you!” He laughed along with her.

And that’s how they continued as they walked. Both laughing. Both glad to finally be able to hang out with one another.

A gentle nudge of her shoulder was what woke her. It was followed by a soft whisper and it was that voice that brought her to full consciousness.

“What?” She mumbled groggily.

“You fell asleep. Pretty amazing you could fall asleep in a place so rowdy. You owe me an apology though, for making such a handsome man take a backseat to look after you while you slept.” Akira told her.

“What time is it?” She asked and made the decision to ignore the last part of his sentence.

“1 something?” he answered, but he glanced at his phone to make note of the correct time. “1:13 to be exact.”

“Shit!” She all but yelled as she jolted up, now wide awake.

“Cool your jets,” Akira laughed, clearly amused. “I’ll walk you back to your campus, so you don’t have to worry about getting groped or anything.”

“That’s not why I’m worried.” She remarked as she stood up from the couch she sat on.

What worried her was more so that she stayed out so late. Well, maybe it was guilt rather than worry. She wasn’t sure where to place the feeling and to be frank, she didn’t have time to dwell on it.

“You don’t have to walk me home. You have to get back to your own dormitory, right?” She smiled.

“What are you saying? Of course, I have to. What kind of man would I be if I let you walk home by yourself so late.”

“Akira, you’re a teenager, not close to being a man at all.”

“You’re cheeky for someone with dried spit coating your chin.”

With that embarrassing comment, she made three quick, sharp rubs against her chin. As she finished she looked at Akira and could tell that he was holding back laughter.

“There was nothing there, was there?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I never lie.”

“Oh screw you,” she chuckled and playfully punched his arm. “But seriously, I should be fine.”

“Should be and will be are two different things.”

“Semantics my dear Akira, semantics.” She laughed with a wave of her hand.

With a heavy amount of reluctance, Akira finally conceded. The two walked a little bit together before he took a turn in another direction. They waved goodbye to one another with the promise of letting the other know when they arrived home safe.

It was when she was reaching the edge of the heavily tailored bar and restaurant district when she found herself colliding into someone. Well, it would be more accurate to say that someone had collided into her, but semantics and all. She wasn’t harmed at all, but the smell of vomit was thick and distinct as it wafted into her nostrils. With a careful glance down, she found that her cardigan, her favourite cardigan mind you, was now coated in vomit. She looked up, ready to give the drunkard a piece of her mind, only to find that the face of the person in front of her was that of Kagari-sensei.


	3. To Pen and Paper and Out the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, some love hotels have age restrictions while others do not. In Tokyo, the legal age is 20, which is why the MC is worried about entering a love hotel. Another thing, most love hotels don’t have your normal front desk workers and instead have a touch screen TV in the front lobby to pick which room you’d like. Most staff working in the love hotel are never seen, which is why none were included in seeing her enter the place.

Fuck. Literally what the fuck. She would be finding the entire situation hysterical if it weren’t for the fact that she was almost about to piss herself from fright. What was she supposed to do? Thank God he looked too concerned with keeping himself from vomiting again to take notice of her.

“Sorry,” Was all he managed to say and held out his hand to her.

What did he want? Was he having trouble standing and needed help? Moving to the side of him, she grasped his other arm and threw it over her shoulders so he could properly lean against the side that wasn’t covered in vomit. Wait… This could become an even more troublesome predicament. She couldn’t take him back to the dorms. He was drunk as a skunk and she doubted she could handle a fifteen-minute walk back with a grown man basically leaning atop her. Also, it seemed that he hadn’t noticed her, so if she thrust him into a cheap hotel room for him to sleep everything off, she’d be able to leave quickly and return back to the dorms without trouble.

“Just hang on okay, I’ll find you a hotel for you to stay at tonight.” She told him gently and started to walk forward.

He released a noise and made a heavy thrust of his head. What an interesting way to nod, but to each their own. The two of them walked at what felt like a snail’s pace and {Name} found herself more and more agitated as the minutes passed. Where was a damn hotel that wouldn’t suck the life out of her wallet?

“I’m sorry for taking so long,” she apologized and made sure to keep her face out of view of his gaze as she looked about them. “It seems that I’m having trouble finding you a cheap hotel.”

Without a word, he tightened his grip on her shoulders and guided them down the streets of Tokyo. Despite not being aware of where she was being taken she let herself be guided to a row of hotels. Love hotels. Oh wow. She looked up at him and was fairly amused by the triumphant smirk on his face.

“Found some.” He slurred, and she couldn’t hold back her laughter.

“I can see that.” She hummed and looked at the prices listed outside.

Indeed, love hotels were cheap. What worried her was that she was underage. What would she do if they asked her for her ID? Well, maybe not? A high-school student wouldn’t be out so late with a drunk man. With forced bravado, she guided the two through the entrance of what she thought to be the cheapest hotel amongst them. And when she went to the front desk, she found herself curious about the “themed” rooms mentioned. Imagining the ever so serious Kagari-sensei waking up in a ludicrous room was far too tempting to pass up.

“What kind of themed rooms do you have?” She found herself asking with a kittenish smirk.

She clicked the themed rooms button at the top of the touch screen panel and found herself abuzz with excitement. Which one should she pick? The Princess Room? Carnival Room? Medieval Room? A heavy S&M inspired room?

“Which room would make you squirm the most?” She asked him with a cock of her head.

He didn’t say anything, and she didn’t expect him to, but when he pressed a button on the Carnival Room, she stared at him with widened eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re afraid of Carnivals.” She whispered in slight disbelief.

“Not scared,” he shrugged, or at least tried to but it honestly just looked like he had gotten a cold chill. “It’s just girls like Carnivals, right?”

That’s when he was staring down at her and she was so stupefied by his answer she forgot to look away. The key-card popping out for them to retrieve was what broke her attention.

“Well, whatever, let’s hurry up.” She grumbled, a little saddened that she couldn’t choose the S&M room for him.

The two made their way to the elevator and once on their respected floor, the black tile lit up, pointing them in the direction they needed to go. That was pretty neat.

“Love hotels are kinda cool, huh?” She commented as they walked to the door of their room. She rummaged through her purse for her wallet, but the large man that might as well have been a large child moved to go through his own pockets.

“Calm down, I’m paying for it.” She said and tried to swipe her card, but he shoved her hand away with his own so he could swipe his.

“A gentleman should pay.” He said.

What a weirdo. It wasn’t as if she was going to stay the night with him, so he didn’t have to act like he was paying for both of them. It made sense for him to pay for it, she knew this because he would be the one staying the night after all. But her stubbornness roared its ugly head and she was more determined than ever to pay for his stay. She shoved his hand away and went to swipe her card, but he, in retaliation to her retaliation, took her wrist in his free hand and moved it sluggishly away so he could successfully swipe his own card.

Again, that stupid smug smirk was plastered on his face once more. She rolled her eyes and patted him between his shoulder blades.

“Good job, you true gentleman you.” She commented dryly as she swiped the key card in the door to open it.

What greeted her was cotton candy-colored walls with large surgery sweets painted on them. The floor was a sparkly pink with blotches of see-through glass randomly placed atop it. Upon further inspection, she could make out glass confections in the shape of balloons and wrapped candies that were surrounded by a gentle layer of soft stretched cotton that gave the falsehood of it being cotton candy. The bed was king-sized, with the four posters striking upward all the way until it touched the ceiling. It twisted and turned like a unicorn’s horn and was painted rainbow with a sparkle finish. Carved into the backdrop of the bed was a carousel with nude women and men having sex atop the different animals. There was a couch to the right of the bed that was an ungodly bright shade of yellow with hot pink trimmings. The ceiling was covered with sheets that gave the impression that they were inside of an outdoor circus tent.

“Toilet,” he managed to mutter out before wrenching himself from her to clumsily make it to the bathroom in time.

She watched him with pity and slight curiosity. What made him go out drinking so heavily in the first place? Was it the sorrows of love? Was he in debt? Did he realize he’d never get a woman with his rude attitude? Well, that last one could be a part of the sorrows of love but it was an extra jab she couldn’t help giving him. With one final once over of the impressive room she walked into the bathroom. She crouched down beside him and ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

“You sure did drink a lot, huh?” She smiled at him, not bothering to hide her amusement. “Did you get dumped?”

“No,” he managed to say after he heaved a few junks in the toilet. “Just met up with an old school buddy that wouldn’t let me leave until he had me drink my fill.”

“You’re an adult, right? You had the choice to say no, so don’t blame it on your friend. You’re not young enough to experience pure pressure anymore.” She laughed and restrained herself from playfully smacking him on the back.

“What an astute answer.” He couldn’t say much more because he was throwing up before he could.

“Not astute, just true.” She hummed and went to gently comb her fingers through his hair. When her father was dealing with a hangover, he liked her mother doing it, so she unconsciously assumed it would help him.

She should remove her fingers, she knew this, but his hair was so soft. She had never felt such feather-like hair. To be fair she wasn’t going around delving her fingers into the hair of strangers, but it was an honest comment none the less. Once it looked like he was finished, she went ahead and used her already dirtied cardigan to wipe away the leftover vomit that coated his lips.

“Feels nice.” He smiled at her, and oh boy if he smiled like that more often he would definitely have more suitors.

“Glad to hear it, I guess.”

She helped him to his feet and dragged him over to the plush comforter and what seemed to be a thousand pillows that decorated the bed. She watched him sit up and laughed as he put on a dramatic show of trying to remove his suit jacket. Not wanting to waste any more time there than she already did, she hurried to help him remove his jacket. Once out, he reached out and with a contradictory of unsteady but firm hands he tried to undo the buttons of her cardigan, to what she guessed was in order to remove it from her person. She very much liked it on her person though, so she gently pinched the foreskin of his hand.

“Quit it,” she said but he looked up at her with a stern expression.

“We have to get you out of your dirty clothes.” He told her, his tone matching that of someone who was telling another that they were about to go into battle.

“You should take a bath as well,” he started just as she opened her mouth to protest. “You got some in your hair.”

“I what?” She almost snapped but was thankful that her voice came out more confused than shrill.

“Here.” He said and gently cupped a few strands of her hair underneath his fingers.

“Well, that’s just disgusting.” She grumbled on the verge of hurling herself.

“But it wasn’t when I threw up on your cardigan or when you cleaned my lips for me?” He asked, sounding rather amused despite being the source of her problem.

“That was on my clothes, but my hair is part of my body, so it’s grosser that way.”

“Is it?”

“Yes! Yes, it is!”

Why was he the one sounding amused now? With a huff, she walked over to the bathroom door before turning a sharp glare at him.

“If you peek I’ll do some not very nice things to your baby maker.” She warned him before she shut the bathroom door.

She gently peeled her cardigan off her and made sure that no aspect of vomit touched her skin. Time passed and though she only meant to wash her hair, she had been too tempted by the jetted tub. She had never been in one before, so it was purely for curiosity reasons. It was definitely not because she felt weird leaving the bath after a shower in front of her teacher. Because that would just be silly. And she was a mature woman that didn’t get embarrassed by such things.

She had been soaking in the jetted tub for about ten minutes when the door was thrusted open, with Kagari-sensei running in. He did not run to the toilet and instead went over to where she was.

“What the hell are you doing?” She growled and sunk her shoulders deep into the water.

Thankfully the bubbles from the jets prevented the intruder of seeing her nude form.

“There’s a camera in here. I pressed a button on the remote and the bathroom popped up on the screen.” He explained, but that was it.

“One: When did you do this and how much of my body have you seen? Two: Why did you feel the need to enter the bathroom while I bathed? It would have been easier to just pretend like it never happened.” She sighed and quirked a brow at him.

She wasn’t embarrassed, not at all. Because she was a mature woman and mature women didn’t grow nervous over such things such as the bizarre situation she found herself in. Screw it. This was so embarrassing. She wanted to die. Thankfully the room was also quite dim, so she doubted he could make out her face, let alone her body. But still, death would be appreciated at that point in time. Or the power to teleport. Or the power to erase memories. Both would be amazing to be quite honest.

“But that would be lying.” He stated firmly. “And I don’t lie.”

“Everyone lies.” She found herself arguing.

Was now the time to be arguing? No, no it was not. But here she was, naked as the day she was born arguing with her teacher.

“Not me. Lying is wrong.”

“It’s also wrong to come barging into a bathroom where a lady is busy trying to clean herself. Especially after it was the said male that came barging in that caused it. You might as well be the one bathing me.” She replied soddenly.

That was when he knelt beside the bathtub, readying himself to bath her. She looked to the wall opposite of him, clearly mortified. But with him so close she couldn’t take the chance of him seeing her face. But he saw her face before this right? Maybe he was too drunk to notice? He had not made the comment of knowing who she was. That wasn’t the point though. The point was that she was being sarcastic.

“I wasn’t being serious. You can leave.” For the love of God leave.

“Oh, alright.”

She listened to him walk to the door and waited a minute or two after he left to sink her entire head into the warm water. What a nightmare the night turned out to be. When she left the bath she hurriedly dried her body and only dried the bare minimum of her hair, because if she did all of it, it would take way longer than she would have liked. She just wanted to leave. When she dressed herself she didn’t bother putting her cardigan on and instead opted to just hold it.

Once out of the bathroom, she found Kagari-sensei’s shoes, pants, and shirt strewn about the floor. He was neatly tucked underneath the sheets like a child. All peaceful and blissful in his drunken state. Screw him for that.

“Alright,” she started and made sure to reframe from saying his name. “I’ll be leaving now, do you think you’ll be okay?”

“You can stay too, it’s late after all.”

“Can’t do that.”

If he found out who she was he would get her expelled from school before resigning himself in shame. He was far too serious for his own good. At least he seemed to let loose at some points in his life, which was interesting. It was then that she considered that perhaps her school’s teacher’s actually had their own lives outside of being prude-y and stuck-up.

“At least leave your cardigan.” He urged and before she could reply he gripped the front of her shirt.

“Fine,” she let out a troubled sigh. “I’ll leave it with my phone number so text me when you’re finished washing it or whatever.”

“Or whatever? What else would I be doing with it?” He asked, amused once more.

“Just go to sleep.” She snapped and gently smacked her palm against his forehead. “Set your phone alarms so you don’t oversleep. Bye.”

She laid her cardigan out on the armchair of the couch before she quickly wrote down her number on a napkin from the bedroom’s wet-bar. She put the napkin on the bright pink coffee table and made sure it was in plain view for him. When she looked at her phone and, upon seeing the time, let out a curse.

She turned to glare all her frustration out onto the bastard that caused her such trouble. He was, of course, peacefully asleep. With gentle steps not to wake him, she walked over to the bed. With care, she removed his glasses from his face and placed them quietly on the night-stand before leaving the room. It wasn’t until 2:20 that she got back to her room on campus.


	4. The Formation of a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarreling with Kagari-sensei is nothing new, but the fact that she had to think of a lie to get her favourite cardigan back was adding to her day-to-day burdens. At least Chiharu is always by her side, giving her comfort what that charming smile of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the title name isn't that great but I tried my best ;.; I would also like to thank Sugarlesswriting for your lovely comment!

When her alarm blared sharply in the silence of her room she was jostled from her sleep. Groggy and confused she felt around for her phone and without opening up her eyes she found the annoying device. With a few flimsy clicks of trial and error, she finally managed to press snooze. With a soft sigh, she snuggled deep into her sheets and cocooned herself inside their warmth. Drifting off back to sleep she made a mental note to definitely wake up the next time her alarm went off. It was too bad that she made that promise three more times before she decided to peel the covers off of herself and make an effort to get ready.

Once dressed she stared at herself in the mirror that hung on her bedroom door. Thankfully there were no bags under her eyes that indicated her lack of sleep and her complexion was as it had always been. It was a good thing she looked normal because the bizarre events of the night before made her feel at a little of a loss. It was equal parts amusing, stressful, and confusing. She sure played it like a cool cucumber when he walked in on her while she was bathing. BATHING! How was she supposed to face him today? Hopefully, he’d have been too drunk to even remember what happened the night before.

As she looked at her reflection she caught sight of the clock reflected in it as well. Noting the time she walked over to the box at the edge of her bed and scooped out a breakfast bar. Sometimes she’d go without breakfast, but when she was feeling particularly peckish but wanted to use as much time as she could to sleep in she would eat one of the many breakfast bars she had. Many people would urge her to wake up and have breakfast with them but it was either wake up at the ungodly hour of 6 or try and make it there and eat within a time-frame before seven, or whenever breakfast actually ended.

The only good thing that brought a smile to her face was imagining Kagari-sensei’s face when he woke up in a room that was a mix of pastels and yellows. The smile widened at the thought that he would look behind him and take a horrified gander at the backdrop of the bed. Perhaps it wouldn’t even be of dread. Wouldn’t it be a riot if that stuff turned that fickle robot on? That idea in and of itself had her laughing. With her mood brightened by that vivid imagination, she exited her room and finished the breakfast bar before she even made it to her classroom.

Upon entering the classroom her troubled thoughts melted away when she was greeted by Chiharu. Ah, today was going to be good. She was greeted right away by the boy she loved, so that MUST mean that it would only go uphill from there, right? Right?

“Can I talk to you for a bit? It’s about your math tutoring.” Before she could even respond he took her by her forearm and dragged her out of the classroom and into the semi-empty hallway.

“Can you not tutor me anymore or something?” She asked despite all her focus being directed to the warmth his palm radiated.

Oh listen to her, she sounded like a love-struck school girl. She never thought she’d sound like such a thing! With a dopey smile, she wasn’t able to get rid of, not that she wanted to even if she could, she followed him until they reached a small area where no other students could hear them. Despite this Chiharu began to whisper.

“What were you doing out so late last night?” He asked her with furrowed brows.

Oh, he sure was adorable wasn’t he? Wait. No! He saw her? When did he see her? When she snuck out or when she snuck in?

“I just wanted to let off some steam.” She explained. “So I met up with a friend and we hung out. I ended up falling asleep so I stayed out later than I wanted to. I promise I wasn’t planning on staying out that late. Besides I was safe as can be. See, I’m all good.”

To emphasize her statement she moved her arms about at her sides. Chiharu did not look amused. It felt good that he worried about her, a bit too good if she was being honest with herself. The little green monster inside her that had been silently stewing in the fact that he had begun to date someone else, and a teacher none-the-less, sucked up all the attention that he gave her. It caused her to feel special but she didn’t know why. It was hard to describe really. She was aware that he was dating someone, but it felt nice that he was putting his concern in her well-being rather than his older, prettier and more mature girlfriend. Whoa there girl, that was the green monster talking. And man was that little dude rude.

“Dude, seriously, I’m good.” She said and gave him a frivolous pat on the shoulder. “When did you see me anyways?”

She was curious, but her curiosity grew when his eyes ever so slightly drifted to the left. What was this? Was he out late into the night as well?

“Were you perhaps out having fun as well?” She inquired with a playful smirk and a quirked brow.

“I wouldn’t… Not in that kind of place…” He was blushing now and his words had come out awkward and rather frazzled.

“What… What kind of place?” She asked with a gentle cock of her head.

“Y’know… The place where you were.” He mumbled.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific because I was in more than one place yesterday night.”

“The… The love hotel.” He said and managed to control the gentle blush that stained his cheeks.

“Oh, there.” She said noncanonically.

Oh there! Of course, it had to be there! This was great. Peachy. Just flat out fucking amazing.

“You won’t tell anyone will you?” She asked, not even bothering to try and explain herself.

“I won’t if you promise not to do something so dangerous again! You could get expelled for such things! With the no dating rule, which you are breaking, you would add more of a sentence to your rap sheet if someone saw you!” He hissed.

“I’m not dating anyone.” She said as if that helped the entire situation.

“You’re gonna give a guy a heart attack at such a young age. You know this right? You are aware of how dangerous that is right?” He snapped at her but there was an exasperation to his tone that she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. But not sorry enough to tell him the truth. He probably wouldn’t even believe it anyways, because to be fair it did sound a bit far-fetched. She watched him lean his body forward so his arms would be propped on the window-ceil.

“Don’t tell me you’re in love with me?” She couldn’t help but tease him.

“Why would I be in love with you?” He asked, a mixture of disgust and confusion written on his face as he looked up at her.

Well, that hurt like a knife to the chest.

“Then my stalker, maybe?” She asked, her smirk still present.

“That’ll be a very hard no.”

“Then what were you doing out late at night?”

He didn’t have to tell her, but it would make things fair.

“Why are you two not inside the classroom?” A new stern voice sounded from behind them.

“Making out.” “Sorry, sensei, we’ll go back now.” The two of them responded together.

The expression in response to her comment made her laugh. Fingers pressed gently against her lips she looked back and forth between the two of them. Chiharu, looked to her with his mouth agape and Kagari-sensei looked ready to smack her if violence against students was allowed. She didn’t bother telling them she was kidding this time and instead skipped into the classroom.

Also, how dare Kagari-sensei judge her even for a second when he got so wasted he threw up on her. Oh how she wished she could humiliate him with that fact, she steamed while she took her seat. Shit! She was supposed to text Akira that she made it home safe.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” She muttered to herself and gently slammed her forehead against the desk. She quickly and very discreetly texted her friend that she indeed made it home safe but something happened that made her completely forget to text him that she had. Letting him know that she would tell him all the details later on that day.

It was then that she noticed someone else had texted her. Someone whose number she didn’t know. With slow movements, she lifted her forehead off the desk to look at her homeroom teacher. He was also looking at her when she did this and it freaked her out so much she sat up straight in her seat. Did… Did he know too?

Dread anchored her heart in her stomach and bile climbed up her throat as she let the thought sink in. Oh no. Oh God no. Oh hell no! Another slam of her forehead against her desk. She didn’t care that her fellow students were looking at her with quizzical expressions. She had bigger problems. Problem Uno: She was about to barf that delicious breakfast bar right up. Problem Duos: If he remembered then it was goodbye school and hello shame. Problem Tress: It would break her father’s heart.

“{Last Name}-san, would you please reframe from making a scene?” The sigh that spoke volumes of disappointment was what almost sent her over the edge.

“But scenes are what I’m good at.” She played it off as a joke and sat up.

Back to the blasé attitude, she was known to have. It would do her no good speculating. Even if he did know it was her he had no proof and she could just play dumb. Well, that wasn’t a wonderful idea since anyone would believe whatever perfect Mr. Robot-Sensei said. Damn! What WOULD she do if he figured it out? This time she reframed from slamming her forehead against her desk but she allowed her lips to curl into a frown when Kagari-sensei looked away. He gave her one final exasperated look and told her, “This is a school, not a tv drama. Act your age, please.”

“Righty-roo.” She smiled up at him.

Well, that garnered her a glare. He didn’t bother to give her a response and instead made his way back to the front of the classroom. A little into the lesson, when she knew he was too busy to pay attention to her, she peeked at her phone that was inside her desk. With slyness that any good spy would possess she read the message on her phone.

“Hello, I can’t seem to remember your name, but I remember bits and pieces of last night. One of those memories was of me ruining your cardigan. I will have it cleaned by tomorrow. Would you mind meeting up with me so I can give it to you? I would also like to properly apologize to you in person.”

Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. She wasn’t freaking out at all. Nope. Not a bit. He didn’t remember her, so that was good. Bad news, he wanted to meet her and she definitely wanted her cardigan back. Her stomach churned and she felt a cold sweat begin to coat her skin. Heartbeat increasing and head buzzing with a tickling sensation, she knew she needed to calm down first before she could devise any sort of plan. But how was she supposed to calm down? Any rational person would know that this situation was anything but calming!

“{Name},” her classmate whispered to her. “Are you okay? You don’t look too good.”

Oh good. She looked as horrible as she felt. And it wasn’t as if she could excuse herself because if she even suggested such a thing she had the feeling Kagari-sensei would assume she was lying. He really didn’t have much faith in her, did he? A self-deprecating laugh bubbled up her throat but she was successfully able to thwart it before it passed her lips.

“I’m fine.” She responded with a small smile.

“If you say so.” Her classmate mumbled, obviously still worried at the blatant lie.

“If you have something to say while I’m in the middle of teaching it must be very important,” Kagari-sensei said, his voice overbearing and grating.

“I’m not feeling well and she was just worried about me.” She found herself saying in a defiant tone. “I was about to ask you if I may so kindly be excused to the nurse's office.”

Perhaps that wasn’t the best tone to take with him in that very moment but a girl can only take so much rudeness. Granted she was talking while he was teaching, so maybe she deserved some repercussion but she didn’t deserve to be talked to like she just ruined his life. In fact, if SOMEONE hadn’t thrown up on her she wouldn’t be in her current state of turmoil.

He looked down at her and the tension in the room rose to a suffocating degree as they continued to stare at one another.

“You may go.” He almost spit out those words as his eyes flashed with a look that told her he absolutely did not want her to. “Since it seems that my teaching for today won’t help you.”

His eyes had gleamed over her opened binder, which remained unmarked from that day’s lesson. She didn’t know why but she felt like he was calling her an idiot.

“Yes, I doubt it will.” She responded calmly as she packed up her belongings and left the classroom with grace.

But when she shut the door behind her and made her way slightly down the hallway she slammed her fist against the wall. The pain that sparked from her knuckles traveled up her arm and the back of her neck before it left her brain tingling. It was a good distraction and it helped ebb away the anger that boiled inside her.

“I can’t wait for you to be groveling at my feet tomorrow. Begging for forgiveness for such “disgraceful” behavior.” She roared silently as she pulled her fist away from the wall.

When she looked at her fist she was pleased that no skin broke, but there would definitely be bruises the next day if the redness that burned her skin meant anything. Once she entered the nurse's office she was surprised that there was no one there. Not even a student was asleep in the few sickbeds that aligned the walls. Using her alone time to good use she plopped rather unladylike on one of the beds and whipped out her phone. She spent her free time finding a place near a university she would claim that she went to.

“We could meet up at the new café that opened up near my University.” She texted him and sent him the address of the café as well. “And I will accept apologies in a cup of coffee and a sweet treat.”

The café had been a tempting sight when she looked up its information on her phone. It was a calming place with brown, black, and cream undertones that were derived throughout its furnishings and wall decor. It probably smelled of cinnamon and pastries. A comforting smell indeed. As she stared up at the ceiling she went over her plan. She’d go out tonight and buy a wig, one that might be pricey but would definitely look believable. She’d even find a good makeup tutorial video before-hand and buy the makeup needed to contour her face to look like someone else’s. He’d never know it was her. She’d even make her voice higher or lower in pitch so he wouldn’t be able to catch onto her lie. And once she got her cardigan back she’d never need such tricks again.

“Well, here’s to hoping anyways.” She muttered underneath her breath as she shut her eyes.

She had barely gotten much sleep the night before and the bed was far more comfortable than one would assume. Treating it like her own bed, she snuggled deeper into the mattress and wrapped the blanket snuggly around her. By tomorrow night this whole nightmare would be over. At least, that’s what she told herself as she fell into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Makeover

He was laughing at her and the horrible situation the world thought it’d give her. And his laughter was not appreciated.

“I told you in hopes of you helping me. Not for you to laugh at me in a department store.” She grumbled as she scanned the foundation for the one she needed.

“You would laugh too if it wasn’t happening to you.” Akira chided as he looked at a few eyeshadows.

“Touché,”

The two exchange a look before they both chuckled at her misfortune.

“Yeah I guess it is very funny.” she hummed as she placed a bottle of foundation in the basket at her side. “It would have been funnier if I stayed and watched him wake up in such a room. It was super pretty though. Very detailed.”

“Most themed love hotel rooms are.” Akira shrugged as he placed a rather expensive eyeshadow of 40 shades inside the basket as well. “Still, I’m upset you didn’t invite me to play.”

“Gross, no thanks.” She rolled her eyes as she tossed a bronzer inside the basket as well.

“Can’t believe he offered to wash you. Go teach.” With a nod of her friend’s head, she couldn’t help the laughter the bubble out.

“It’s even funnier when you consider what kind of person he is. Never mind watching him wake up, I’d prefer being there when he remembers what he offered doing!”

She continued to cackle gently as she walked down the aisle to enter another one. Akira followed her and the two made jokes as they inspected the makeup she would need. She had already bought the wig, it was a different texture, length, and color from her natural look, yet it still complimented her well. As they went through the day shopping she truly felt like a spy. She even bought a few new outfits just in case he noticed a shirt, skirt or anything else she owned if she were to wear it with her when she met him.

“Make sure to buy the most expensive thing on the menu,” Akira stated in reference to the café before adding with a wink. “You’ll have to put out though.”

The thought of her and Kagari-sensei embracing each other sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Ugh, no thank you.

“I’d rather just pay for my own food and take his apology at face value.”

“Boo, that’s not fun.”

Again, the two looked at each other for a second before they both erupted into a fit of chuckles.

The next day proved to be hurdle she was too arrogant to realize she might not be able to cross. So with humiliation, she mustered up her courage and left her dormitory to travel to someone else’s. When she was greeted at the door and asked for Akira, she was immediately given what she could only assume to be a look of pity. Ew, gross.

“You’re mistaken,” she quickly interjected before the person she assumed to be the den-mother could call out to Akira. “It’s not like that. We’re just friends.”

“Ah,” Den-mother sighed before he moved out of the doorway so she could enter. “He should be up in the lounge playing games with his dormmates.”

“Thank you,” she smiled but the smile dropped as she stormed up the steps and shouted. “Akira!”

She could hear the footsteps of the den-mother with a worried muttered of, “Did I make the right decision of letting her in?”

Akira and his dormmates looked from the screen to her and Akira was just as surprised that she came there as everyone else.

“I need you to do my makeup.” She said with a blush that stemmed from her embarrassment.

“How many times have you tried yourself?” Akira asked, and she, too ashamed at how many times she had tried, kept her mouth shut. This caused Akira, Tokyo’s local asshat it seemed, to laugh and point at her in an overdramatic manner. “That must mean you tried more than four times right?”

“Shut up! Screw you man.” She growled and marched over to pinch his cheeks sharply. “Keep laughing you sonuva bitch. I have embarrassing stories on you too.”

That was when she looked to his dormmates and opened her mouth to start off the list of Akira’s embarrassing moments. She was then promptly shoved to the floor as Akira tackled her and held his hand over her mouth.

“I’ll do your make-up so just shut up.” He growled into her ear.

“Get off me fat-ass!” She snapped but all anyone could hear were muffled words.

With a burst of aggravated strength, she was able to flip him over so she straddled him. With heavy breathing and look of triumph, she smirked down at him.

“I don’t think I mind this position,” Akira smirked and placed his hands on her hips.

“Akira once made out with a dude that he thought was a chick!” She said and his amusement fell and white-hot anger flashed in his eyes.

“Never mind, do you own makeup!” He growled and sat up so he could knock her off him.

“I told you I had stories.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“{Name} went to a love hotel with her teacher!” He said to get back at her.

“Dude!”

“Akira, and Akira’s friends, please come with me.” Den-mother said, his tone gentle but the flash in gaze told them that he was far more serious than he let on.

The two stood up but continued to act like children. {Name} would shove him away from her when he got too close and he would stick his tongue out her when she did. They were taken to den-mother’s office within the residence. Den-mother instructed {Name} to take a seat and she did while Akira continued to stand.

“Now, tell me, what happened between you and your teacher?” Den-mother asked.

Not pussy-footing around was he? Considering nothing happened she wasn’t afraid to tell her story. Knowing that Akira had snuck out that night as well, she would just have to fabricate someone else to take his place.

“I go to Seishun High School, and there they’re really strict, right? I just wanted to get away for a night you know, so I snuck out and hung out with a few friends from my middle school to blow off some steam. I ended up leaving far later than I wanted to, around 1 or so, and a friend offered to take me back to my dorms but I refused. So as I’m walking back I get knocked into by someone and then that someone proceeds to vomit on me. Lo’ and behold that person is my homeroom teacher, and one of the strictest teacher’s on campus. If he found out I was out way-passed curfew he’d have my head. But I felt bad for him and he was too drunk to carry back to the dorms so I took him to a love hotel. I was going to be paying for it so I choose the cheapest place. He ended up paying though, which I suppose is for the best since I don’t think I would be able to explain to my father why I paid for a room at a love-hotel…”

“{Name}, you're rambling.” Akira sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Long story short: She left her cardigan with him by his insistence to clean it and now he wants to meet up to return it. He doesn’t remember her and she could have ignored him but that’s her favourite cardigan. So now she has to go meet up with him looking like a completely different person so she doesn’t get found out.”

“I could have said all that myself.” She grumbled and nervously fiddled with her fingers that rested in her lap.

“Yeah, but then we’d both turn 20 before you finished.” Akira chided and lightly pinched her cheek.

“So you need to look like someone else?” Den-mother asked as he mewled over the information.

“Yeah! I even bought a wig and colored contacts and these are even brand new clothes so he wouldn’t recognize any of my outfits I wear out of school.” she told the den-mother, but when she realized how that sounded she added, “He’s my dormitory’s supervisor, so he often sees me out of my uniform.”

“That certainly sounds like a headache.” Den-mother nodded slowly. “Don’t worry, {Name} was it? I’m very good with my hands, so I’m sure that I’ll be able to do what you need me to if I can watch a tutorial. Knowing that your education is at stake I won’t mention this to your school.”

“Really! Thank you!” She shot up and bowed deeply at the person she viewed as her current savior.

“It’s not a problem. You may call me Nana. I hope we get along from now on!” Nana smiled at her.

“I hope we get along as well!”

While Nana studied the makeup tutorial {Name} had tried to do herself, Akira walked up to her. He softly brushed his fingertips against her wrist.

“Sorry about that. I shouldn’t have said that.” He apologized in a quiet whisper so Nana wouldn’t hear.

“Me too. I forget that what I find as funny might not be to other people.” She apologized as well.

The two looked at one another, small smiles on their faces that spoke of true friendship and warmth.

“I think I’m ready,” Nana interrupted them. “But if you wish to continue flirting, go on ahead.”

“Ew.” The two of them said in unison without skipping a beat.


	6. The Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a hot minute since I posted an update, but my laptop, which had honestly been broken and on its last legs for a while, finally stopped working altogether around May. I was finally able to afford a new laptop so now I'm back! Thanks for all your patience. (>'')>

She was late. She was so, so, so late. Dusk had settled over Tokyo and businessmen and school kids alike gathered in the streets. Crowded and pact, she pushed through until she arrived at the café. Once there, cheeks flushed from her fast pace, she looked around until she saw him sitting at a table by the front window. He looked…. Mad? She honestly couldn’t tell.

“Sorry, I’m late!” She apologized quickly as she rushed over to the table.

He looked away from the window and stood up from his seat.

“I’m very sorry about the display I showed you yesterday.” He apologized, his voice dripping with humiliation and sincerity.

Gratification immediately washed over her. He had made her feel so useless, so dumb, in the past. But now, well now he was treating her like a friggin’ person. Was this so hard for him? What could have possibly gone down in his life that made him so… So frigid and rude?

“It’s fine.” She laughed. Because honestly, it was. As long as he didn’t find out who she was anyways. “Accidents happen all the time. Though, to be honest, you did something else that night that was far more rude in my opinion.”

“That’s what…” He stopped talking and chose his words carefully as they took their seats. “I wanted to ask you… Did we do anything? I only remember bits and pieces and one memory that stands out to me the most is me walking in on you bathing.”

Oh. My. God. Her face burned and her heart thudded violently in her chest. This embarrassment was one that was different from what she felt earlier on that day. This one sent butterflies free inside her stomach.

“No, we didn’t do that. You insisted I take a bath and I agreed because I didn’t want to go home smelling like vomit. While I was in the bath you came in because you wanted to tell me that you could watch me bathe from the tv in the main room. I jokingly said you could apologize for barging in on me by washing me. You took it seriously and tried to bathe me. That’s as far as anything got between us.” She explained to him as she placed a delicate hand over her chest, as if doing that would ease her heartbeat.

“You’re not lying, are you?” He asked her, one perfect black brow arching in doubt.

“Why would I lie about that?” She asked confused.

“There have been cases where when women find themselves pregnant from a one-night stand they will not tell the father and take on the burden by themselves.” He told her and pushed up his glasses. The reflection of the lighting above prevented her from seeing his eyes and it left her imagining the seriousness within his gaze.

“You are aware it takes more than three days to realize one’s pregnant. Besides that, what would you do if I was?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“I would propose.” He stated.

If she had been in the middle of drinking something, she knew she’d either sputter it out or she’d choke on it. But since she wasn’t drinking anything, she opted on laughing. She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter because she knew that it would upset him.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing.” He muttered and looked at his menu.

“Because it’s so ridiculous. Why would we have to marry one another because of a measly mistake? Why couldn’t we just share custody and live our lives separately outside of our child?” She asked this as she too looked at her menu. Oh, they had tomato style pasta. That sounded good. She’d also order a chai latte. Both might not mix well together but she wanted them, so she was going to get them, and even if Kagari-sensei wanted to say something about it he was welcomed to.

“I don’t think that’s a way to raise a family.”

“Oh, and a loveless marriage is?”

“People make it work all the time.”

“I’d prefer not to find out that my husband is having an affair with another woman and I would rather not have to resort to an affair as well.”

“There are many people that don’t cheat on their spouse.”

“This conversation has gone in a weird direction.” She chuckled as she looked up at him from below her lashes. “I feel like I have to mention that I’m not marrying you.”

“You’ll make sure to text me if you find out anything though, right?”

“There’s nothing to find out! We didn’t sleep together.” She snapped, a little too loudly it seemed because now a few patrons were staring at her.

“There’s no need to shout.” He chided her.

He was so composed and that ticked her off. But who knew Kagari-sensei was that serious? Perhaps he also wouldn’t cheat on his spouse, even if he didn’t love them.

“Kagari Shinichi, and here’s your cardigan.” He said and handed her a pink bag the must have held her cardigan inside.

“With talk of marriage, it feels like this is our anniversary or something.” She laughed and took the bag.

He didn’t laugh. He didn’t even muster up a fake smile.

“Not a good joke?” She asked quietly as she self-consciously fiddled with the bag's thin, yet hard white handles.

“What’s your name?” He asked her.

Oh, right her name. She thought well about this one.

“Smith Bertha, but Bertha is an embarrassingly old name, so people call me Betty.” She told him. Smith was a last name used all over the US and Bertha was such a boring name that it would be hard to remember. She added in the Betty portion because no normal person would be fond of being called Bertha, so if she wanted to create a believable façade, she needed to create the illusion of a person and not some husk doll.

“What do you do for a living?” She found herself asking as a waiter walked up to them to take their orders.

“I’m a teacher at a local academy.” He told her after the waiter left them. “It just recently merged with a sister school and is now known as Seishun High School.”

“Wow, that must be fun.” She smiled as if all this was brand new information. “It must be fun being a teacher. Melding minds of the youth that will soon be the driving force of Japan.”

“It’s fine.”

“Oh wow, you sure do sound like you love your job.”

“It’s good to know that the lessons I teach have an impact on my students, but I don’t have any deeper feelings beyond those.”

Well, that was incredibly sad.

“Then what do you like that is something that goes beyond your normal activities?”

“Gambling, I guess. Going to the racetrack is my favorite.”

“A man of probability I see. May lady luck shine upon your next bet.” She clasped her hands together in a mock prayer.

“It’s not really about luck. It’s more about statistics. Which one has won the most races so far? Which one has the best health? It’s all the factors that go into the race that leads one to make the right bet.” Kagari-sensei told her.

“So passionate. Perhaps if we meet up again you can show me how interesting horse races can be.” She teased as she was handed her drink.

He waited to receive his drink, a black tea, before he responded to her. “Why would we need to meet up again?”

“For someone who was just offering for my hand, you sure are acting cold.” She sighed as she sipped at her drink.

A small delighted, “Yummy,” escaped her before she took another sip. The café’s interior matched Kagari-sensei in a way. Very mature and subdued. But unlike Kagari-sensei the café was calming. The two continued to sit in silence and whether or not it was an awkward one, {Name} couldn’t say. All she knew was that she wanted it to end.  
“So, what’s your most embarrassing memory?” She asked with a gentle smile that countered such a question.

His confusion was evident, and he looked like he was about to tell her to shove it, but the guilt of throwing up on her still lingered it seemed since he reframed from doing so.

“That’s a very inappropriate question.” He scoffed.

Well, that was better than being told to shove it and it gave her the perfect opportunity to get a jab in him.

“Not really.” She shrugged and set her cup down. “I’d say what you did last night was far more inappropriate. Throwing up on me, walking in on me in the bath, and then offering to bathe me are all pretty inappropriate wouldn’t you say?”

She watched in delight as he flushed at her counterpoint. To think, the Kagari-sensei that was so rude and judgmental could get flushed. Her amusement faded away as she blushed herself when a sudden thought flashed across her mind. He had never answered her question last night.

“Did you… Um did you see anything?” She asked.

“No.”

It was quick enough that it could have been a lie. If he saw her naked, she’d have many conflicting thoughts on that matter.

“Last night was rather embarrassing.” He muttered underneath his breath, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

“Don’t let it get you down too much.” She forced herself to laugh to dissolve the unease that arose between the two of them. “People have done worst things when drunk.”

“I doubt you’ve ever thrown up on a stranger and walked in on them bathing.” His tone was a mixture of self-deprecation and dry wit that she almost wondered if he was making a joke.

“I’ve never been drunk before so, sadly no, I’ve never done that. But this is a good opportunity to learn not to drink past your limits. It’s not good for someone of your age to go around getting drunk like a college student.”

“I’m not that old,” he rolled his eyes in a defensive manner she couldn’t help but think was amusing as well. “I’m not even thirty yet.”

“But you can’t deny you’re old enough to know better.”

“Touché.”

It was then that their food was delivered. While she ordered the pasta, he ordered a simple scone. As she was placing a hefty amount of pasta on her fork, she noticed him looking at her. Well not her necessarily but her fork.

“It isn’t polite to stare so judgmentally at someone who’s just trying to enjoy their meal.” She chided lightly before shoving the fork into her mouth.

Ah, that was some good pasta. She chewed and took in its flavor with her eyes shut. She wouldn’t have been able to enjoy it if she watched Kagari-sensei watch her eat.

“What is it that you do?” He asked her.

Despite not wanting to make her surprise evident, her eyelids snapped open and she was looking at him in surprise. She couldn’t really read his expression, but she wouldn’t have been surprised if he was taken aback by her strange reaction.

“I’m a transfer student at the University of Tokyo.” She answered him while she retrieved more pasta onto her fork.

She would give him as little information as possible, the simpler the lie the more believable it was. At least, in her experience, that was how one told a good lie.

“Aren’t their midterms soon? Shouldn’t you have been studying than wandering around the streets late at night?” His question would have made sense if she knew why he knew that their midterms were soon.

“How do you know that?” She asked and let her perplexion show with furrowed brows and pursed lips.

“Because I went to the University of Tokyo. And considering you said that this shop is near your campus I’m guessing you’re attending the Komaba Campus, which is the exact same campus I did.” He told her and quietly sipped his black tea.

Panic weighed like bricks in the pit of her stomach, which caused it to sink low and heavily inside her. What if he knew someone who still worked there? What if he asked around for her and found out she lied? What if by finding out that lie he dug deeper and figured out the whole truth? A cold sweat formed at the back of her neck and it took all of her acting abilities to keep up her façade.

“Wow! Coincidences sure are something.” And she wasn’t nervous a bit.

“So why weren’t you studying? Was there something you didn’t want to study for?” He asked.

It was so subtle and so very simple, but she could feel the curiosity in his voice. But whether that was just a form of curiosity that would turn into one of his renowned lectures she didn’t know. She eyed him in an attempt to read him. Was he merely curious because she lied and said she went to his alma mater or was he readying himself for one misstep on her part so he could berate her study habits?

“I just wanted a break, y’know? If all I do is work and study that won’t do my brain any good. So, my friends and I went out on the town to have some fun. It helped clear my head and I have been able to study with more veghar than before.” She smiled at him and waited for him to call her an idiot.

“Does going out really help? I was able to study just fine without breaks.”

“Everyone’s mind works differently,” she told him as she moved some pasta around. “You’re the studious type, but when all I do is spend my time studying, I feel like I’d eventually go crazy. It’s too stifling, y’know? Sometimes you just have to spread your wings and soar.”

“Soaring is for birds. Students should strive to make outstanding grades.” His statement was so matter-of-fact that she could only stare at him.

Then a second passed and instead of holding her laughter in she allowed it to flow out. He stared at her like she was a new, undiscovered creature. But she was a very strange creature, not one that was elegant and beautiful that would make one stare in fascination. No, by his expression she supposed he thought of her like a strange creature that might need to be tested.

“We can argue ethics all day Kagari-se-san,” she started but slowed when she quickly corrected herself from calling him Kagari-sensei. “But in the end, we’ll always have differing opinions. The only way I think I could convince you of my point of view is if I showed you research articles that reveal positive results of said result that I agree with.”

“If you could find me an article where it says, “Going out to party until 2 in the morning helps in making a studious life better,” then maybe I’ll take what you say more seriously.” He said as he sipped at his drink.

“You know good and well such an article doesn’t exist.” She countered with furrowed brows and a slight downward curl of her lip. “What if it’s an article that has something to do with taking a break with a fun activity? Like going to an amusement park or something.”

“Are you really even going to send me an article or is this all hypothetical?” He asked and gave that grave sigh that never ceased to get on her ever-living nerves.

“Oh, I’ll definitely send you not only one article but many in order to prove my point.”

She nodded her head in determination and sipped at her own drink as he set his cup down. He quietly watched her, and she grew rather uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. What did he want now? Was he hoping it was hypothetical? And what was she doing planning on messaging her teacher in hopes of proving a point. A point did not have to be proven considering this “Betty” was a façade created to hide her true identity.

“I’m looking forward to it then.” He nodded his head as he finished the remaining bits of his scone.

He’s looking forward to it. Well now, what was she supposed to do?

“I guess it can just be a few articles to prove my point and then I’ll end the conversation.” She thought as she fished more pasta onto her fork and into her mouth.

When they were finished with their meals the sun was setting behind the tall buildings that towered over the two. A small spark of panic tingled down her spine at the thought of having to sneak back onto campus with Kagari-sensei venturing back as well. With a breezy wave goodbye, she turned her back to him to take a different route to campus.

“Isn’t your campus this way?” He asked her and pointed his thumb in the direction he himself was going to walk in.

“Yeah, but I promised to meet up with friends after this.” She lied and went to turn around, but a sturdy hand gripped at her shoulder.

“Don’t you need to go back to the dorms and study?”

“But I don’t wanna study now.”

“Are you a child?”

“Are you my mother?”

“I don’t remember giving birth to you, so no, I’m not.”

The two stood there. Just staring at one another. {Name}’s mouth quivered slightly before she released amused laughter that had drawn in some attention. How the man could keep a straight face after an amusing back and forth that fit a comedy show was beyond her.

“If you aren’t going to study you could at least return to the dorms and look up those articles you promised to send me.” He said in a way that made her think he was trying to say anything that would get her to return to her dorm.

“Are you worried about me, Kagari-san?” She asked with a chuckle as she stared up at him.

“No.” He denied quickly. “I just think it would be best if you returned to your dorm, so you don’t wander the streets at night.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be out that late. This is just a small get-together for dinner. I should be back to my dorms around 9.” She placated him with a smile.

Despite the dubious look he was giving her, he seemed to understand he couldn’t control her like he could his students.

“If you’re really that worried, I’ll text you when I get back.” She hummed and gave him a playful pat against his chest.

“You don’t have to go that far. I’ll be going now.” He retracted her hand from his person before turning his back to her.

What a weirdo. With another chuckle, she said goodbye to him while his back was turned to her. Whether he heard her or not he gave no indication. When she turned around and started in the opposite direction her calm walk turned into a brisk one. She ventured to her meeting place with Akira outside a girl’s bathroom in a nearby park. He handed her a duffle bag and made a teasing remark before she promptly snatched it away from him and entered the bathroom.

While in the bathroom she gently removed her wig and wig-cap before placing them on the counter. She was quick in removing her clothes to change into her regular casual clothes that Akira brought. Once everything was neatly folded into the duffle bag, she retrieved the makeup wipes from her purse and began the routine of removing the makeup from her face. Next, it was the contacts and finally a quick brush through her hair and she was looking like herself again. With a satisfied nod in the mirror, she left the bathroom.

{Name} would have stayed with Akira for a leisure walk in the park, like he had suggested, but the need to get back to campus was a roaring annoyance that wouldn’t let her enjoy said walk. She weaved in and out through the people that seemed to have something better to do than get out of her way! Wasn’t it clear that she had places to be? Walking was pointless. She stepped onto the edge of the sidewalk and flagged down a cab to take her a block away from campus.

All the while as the car made its way to campus, she kept an eye out for Kagari-sensei. Pulse quick and heart thudding loudly inside her chest, she let her eyes dart from one end of the crowd to the next. Her fingers drummed against her thigh in an attempt to calm her. Who was she kidding? She wouldn’t calm down until she made it safely inside her dorm before he even had the chance to arrive.

The cab arrived without her seeing even a glimpse of Kagari-sensei. She was careful when she entered the campus and even more careful when she climbed up a tree to get into her room. With a frightening encounter with a spider that almost sent her tumbling out of the tree she all but jumped through the window and into her room. The thud was bound to garner some attention. She lay there on her stomach for a good minute before she rolled onto her back. That was by far the strangest encounter she’d ever had and the most stressful one as well.

“I’d make a killer spy.” She talked to herself as she stared up at the ceiling.

Just as her eyelids fluttered shut, they snapped back open at the realization she had missed the clock out time for dinner. The measly pasta plate would do nothing for her in about an hour. Perhaps she could be granted mercy and be allowed to make a quick trip to the convenience store for a bento box. With that plan in mind, she shut her eyelids once more and let herself be wrapped in the comfort of not being found out. She should have moved to the bed, she knew this, but she was just so exhausted; both physically and mentally and a nap sounded like the sweetest symphony.

The sound of her door slamming open was what first stirred her from her slumber. She felt herself being lifted upwards as if she was being propped up. Loud shouts pushed through her groggy haze and she just wanted them to shut up. Too bad for her though, because they wouldn’t. The voices just kept pestering her.

“Should we call for an ambulance?” One of the voices asked in a panic.

Yeah maybe one for yourself if you don’t shut up.

“{Last Name}-san! Wake up!” A very familiar voice that brought her the most annoyance sounded right above her.

So close that she could feel said annoying person’s breath brush against her right cheek and ear. Why was he so close? Go away dream Kagari-sensei she didn’t want you there. Wait… Why would she be dreaming of Kagari-sensei? That was when the haze dissipated and left her with the horror of waking up in Kagari-sensei’s embrace.

The bag! Where was her bag! She scanned the room quickly and saw that it was neatly tucked away underneath her bed. Oh good. Wait a minute! The real problem was why she was in such a close proximity to her homeroom teacher.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“What’s going on? We found you on the floor unconscious!” He snapped.

“I went to get him when a few of us took notice of your absence at both dinner and bathing hours. When we went to knock on your door to see if you were okay the girl in the room next door said that she heard a loud thud but thought nothing of it. We then tried to enter your room, but your door was locked.” A classmate of hers explained.

“That’s when I had to come and unlock your door.” Kagari-sensei finished for her classmate as he eased her into a sitting position before he removed his arms from around her. “You should take care of yourself. A student’s job is not only to take care of their mind but their body as well.”

“Oh, I didn’t faint or anything. I was just sleeping.” She corrected him.

“You… Were… Sleeping?” He asked her, each word coming out slow and confused.

“Yeah.”

Well, now that she said it out loud it did sound odd. It also sounded like a lie.

“On the floor.”

“Yes.”

“And not your bed.”

“Dude, you walked in on me sleeping on the floor. What more proof do you want?” She asked him, growing tired of the back and forth.

“I am your instructor, not “dude”, so please reframe from calling me as such.” He answered her, his worry for her slipping into annoyance.

“I’ll go let everyone know you’re okay.” {Name}’s classmate said before scurrying out of {Name}’s bedroom.

“Me too, sister,” {Name} thought bitterly to herself. “I’d like to escape this situation as well.”

“My apologies, Kagari-sensei. I had opened the window to get some fresh air and then I thought of how cats sleep on the floor, y’know? So, then I thought: What’s all the fuss about? Curious I laid down, grew tired, and fell asleep.” She explained to him as she got up to walk over to her opened window.

“You fell asleep on the ground because you were curious about why cats do it?” He asked, more confused than before.

“Haven’t you ever done something similar?”

“No. I can’t say that I have.” He answered before muttering underneath his breath. “And I doubt anyone has ever done so.”

“Well, that’s the story!” She smiled while she clasped the window shut. “I didn’t faint, nor have I not been taking care of my body.”

“If you have been taking care of your body you wouldn’t have fallen asleep so soundly that you missed not only dinner but the girl’s slot time for the bath.” He countered.

He always seemed to have one of those.

“I did say I have been studying hard for math, haven’t I?” Look at that she had some of her own.

He still continued to kneel on the floor, but now he looked pensive. She released a sigh and went to crouch down in front of him.

“I was just getting back at you for what you said earlier. I really did just fall asleep, so chill a bit.”

“I don’t think you should be telling your instructor to chill.”

That was when he pushed up his glasses in that hoity manner of his. She propped one elbow on her knee and rested her cheek against her palm.

“You didn’t deny that you needed to chill though.” She chuckled and allowed her lips to perk upward in an amused smirk when his eyebrows forward at her.  
“If you’re fine then I’m leaving.” He quipped before he briskly stood up and exited her room.

She turned her gaze to her now shut door. She didn’t know whether to think him rude or slightly adorable. Considering the latter was a thought so abysmal she chose to choose the first one.

“What a rude guy.” She voiced to herself in a way that she hoped would banish any thought of Kagari-sensei being “adorable”.


End file.
